1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a lens shutter and a focal-plane shutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are well known in the prior art both a camera having a lens shutter (LS) (as will be hereinafter referred to as the "LS camera") and a camera having a focal-plane shutter (FPS) (as will be hereinafter referred to as the "FPS camera").
The LS camera is effective for flash photography because of the formation of a shutter opening, whereas the FPS camera can have its lenses interchanged because of its light-interrupting formation and can control a high shutter speed because of its operation mode.
In order to exploit the features of the cameras of the above-specified two modes, with a set of interchangeable lenses of the FPS camera, there has been proposed an interchangeable lens of the type which is equipped with a solely or independently operating LS.
However, the FPS and the LS are equipped with separate control units which is duplicative and wasteful.
In order to solve the problem specified above, we have already proposed a camera system which is equipped with an LS and an FPS (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Nos. 63-172189 and 63-172190.
For flash photography, however, the FPS has its speed limited for synchronization with the flash, and the camera having the FPS and the LS still has various other problems.